


Overcoming Instinct

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "Lay back".





	Overcoming Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 12/17.

“Garak,” Julian murmured, raising his head. 

“Hmm?” Why had he stopped? Had I done something wrong?

He sighed, laying his hand on my side and giving a gentle rub. “You don’t have to keep staring at me. You can let down your guard a little and relax.”

At this point in my life, I was barely even conscious of my own hypervigilance. “I assure you, my dear, I’m quite relaxed.”

“You really aren’t, though. We’ve been together long enough that I can tell when you’re tense.”

“It hasn’t been all that long.” I pursed my lips, irritated. 

Julian rolled his eyes, and then leveled a direct gaze at me. “Elim, please. I can tell.”

Why was it so difficult for me to conceal anything from this kind man? “Very well, I admit I’m a tad anxious. It’s still a constant challenge for me to ‘let down my guard’, as you put it.”

He nodded with a soft smile. “Lay back. I won’t hurt you.”

Fighting against all my instincts, I did as he requested and let out a long breath. Then I closed my eyes and attempted to relax, to truly surrender to his gentle caresses.

Instinct is such a difficult thing to overcome, particularly when the accompanying defense mechanisms have kept death at bay. But Julian was right – even when we were together, I never released my tight control. I never felt free to simply be myself. 

Tonight, I would try. I forced the anxious thoughts to the back of my mind, focusing all my attention on my lover, on his warm mouth and gentle hands. 

And I no longer attempted to contain my reactions. I moaned freely as he sucked and licked, as his fingers found their way to my seam and stroked. I allowed the whimpers to pour from me while he stimulated all my most sensitive areas, while he brought me to the edge. 

And I gasped and shuddered under the caresses of his mouth and hands as he coaxed me over that edge. Bliss and overwhelming pleasure obliterated all, and there was nothing left in the world aside from myself and my Julian. 

I opened my eyes at last, breathless from delight. The doctor moved to lay atop me, pressing tender kisses to my neck. “Wasn’t that better?” he murmured against my scales. 

“You were right,” I admitted, content to have been proven wrong. “Thank you. And don’t stop now, beloved.”

He grinned at me and repositioned, placing himself at my entrance and slowly pushing forward into my slit. Touch feather-light, he caressed my cheek. “I love you, Elim.”

Feeling unusually at peace, I smiled. “I love you too, my dear Julian.” Laying back again, I drew him down for a kiss. Cool lips melded to warm, and all else faded again. Nothing mattered aside from us – not my past, not the troubles and drama of the station. Nothing existed but this moment.

The freedom was utterly intoxicating, and I vocalized my joy as Julian moved in me. I clung to him, savoring the feeling of our bodies becoming one. Our kisses became more passionate, more desperate.

And then I held him close to me as he came, delighting in the soft whimpering noises he made. I’d never expected to find this, to find a place where I could relax. For now, I could simply exist without fear. 

Later, after we’d cleaned up and were snuggling in fresh, warm covers, my everyday worries and fears returned. And despite the resurgence of my usual anxieties, I still felt a peace I’d never before known.


End file.
